Friends With Benefits
by x-menobsessed26
Summary: She thinks he thinks of her as just a friend. Is she wrong? One-shot!


Kitty POV

I'm not sure when I noticed it. Hell, I'm not even sure when it began, but it certainly had thrown my world for a loop. Blindsided was becoming a common word in my vocabulary. Every time I thought about when it happened, that's the word that appeared...and I thought about it a lot.

The worst part is the knowing. The knowing that I'm the only one who feels something between us. I know the feelings could never be returned with all the variables. The amount of variables is staggering, but maybe just the large degree of romantic disinterest is the biggest. I'm not sure when I noticed I wasn't noticed, but it hurt.

I'm not sure when I fell for him, but I have fallen deeply in love with Scott Summers, and I hate it.

* * *

I woke up on a Saturday morning, thanking God that it was that day, since I hadn't done my Calculus homework...again. I wished for sleep to take me over again, but as I expected, it eluded me. It teased me with the blissfully numb fingers it brushes over my tired mind with.

Giving into reality, I pulled my warm blankets away from my body, put my slippers on my feet, and left my bedroom behind in my quick walk for the kitchens. When I got down there, I noticed I hadn't run into anyone else and glanced at the nearest clock : 9:43.

"Just you and me today, Kit-Kat."

I jumped with a squeal and turned around to glare at a rather amused Scott, "It's not funny."

Now he outright laughed, "That depends on your perspective."

"Well, from my perspective, you're an ass and should explain to me immediately what you meant by it being just us in a mansion full of other people," I rubbed my arms while I talked to him, cursing myself for not just getting dressed when I knew how cold it was.

He took off his sweatshirt and held it out to me, at which I smiled at him a silent 'thank you' and shrugged it over my petite body, "What I mean is, Logan took the New Mutants to no-man's-land for a weekend of hardcore training, Ororo took Jean and Rogue shopping, and Dr. McCoy is still punishing Kurt for last night's grape soda incident. I'm not sure where the Professor is, but clearly not here."

I laughed, "The New Mutants won't be back until, well, ever if Logan has his way, we probably won't see Kurt until tomorrow, and Jean and Rogue definitely won't be home. At least, I wouldn't be if it was me shopping."

I'd never admit it to him, but I was a little hurt at being left out. They'd never left me out of something like that before, especially Rogue, but since Jean has been giving me the cold shoulder for a few days now, I can see why Ororo would have thought it best to leave me behind. No need for anyone to end up dead.

"Am I correct in assuming you were headed to the kitchen for breakfast?" he said in a not-so-obvious change of subject.

"Yeah, I was hoping to make pancakes...do you want some?"

He smiled, "I'm sure yours will be better than Rogue's half-blackened ones, so I'm game."

"Hey!" I lightly punched his arm. "I might suck at making muffins, but I can make a mean pancake."

He just chuckled as he walked into the kitchen with me following closely behind, "Do you need any help?"

"Nope. Just sit down and I should have them up in no time."

He complied as I gathered my ingredients from their various compartments. That's when something hit me, "Hey, don't you and Jean nearly _always_ go out to breakfast on Saturdays?"

He flinched, "We did."

"What happened?" I asked, cracking a couple of eggs.

"We sort of, um, called it quits last night," he explained, a red blush staining his tanned cheeks.

"That would explain the sudden need for shopping. What made you both decide this?"

Scott sighed, running his hand adorably through his brown hair, "It was mainly my decision. I knew we were both interested in other people and took the initiative to be the responsible one and end things before they went too far."

I poured milk and sugar into the bowl, "Other people? Anybody I know?"

"Well, I think Jean might have a thing for Warren, as I found out they secretly have lunch together every Monday and Friday," he explained with another sigh.

I started mixing my mixture which I had added a few other items to, "For some reason, that statement doesn't surprise me as much as it should. I hope they're happy together. What about you?"

He coughed, whatever trace of a smile that was there gone, "I don't think it's really that important."

"Or you don't think she's that important," I joked, spreading small amounts onto the griddle.

His head shot up from where it had been resting on his arm, "Oh, she's very important. To me, at least."

"Then I must know her. Please tell me who she is?" I gave him a small pout and my best kicked kitten eyes.

"She's...she's...you."

I dropped the bowl, and it smashed onto the floor, spilling its uncooked contents over my slippers, "Excuse me?"

Scott stood from where he had been sitting, walked over until he was right in front of me, clearly not caring about the smashed glass or pancake mix. He then leaned down until his forehead touched mine and cupped my face in his hands, "I've fallen in love with you, Kitty."

With an agonizingly slow speed, he brought his lips to brush against mine in a move that most people wouldn't consider a kiss. When I didn't pull back, he brought them down in a true kiss, capturing my lips with his. My arms found their way around him, my hands gripping his shoulders, all thoughts leaving my mind.

Our lips moved together in a slow dance for what seemed like forever until an annoying beeping registered in the back of my mind. In fact, it sounded vaguely like-

"OHMYGOD!" I screamed against his lips and broke away, jumping for the stove. The pancakes I had started on were a pile of black ash, with smoke the same color billowing off. "So much for breakfast, huh?"

He smiled and turned me to face him, "I can think of a better alternative."

He laced his hand into mine and together we began to clean up the kitchen before anyone else arrived.

**Just a short, sweet one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't follow the story as this will stay as a one-shot and please review. Thanks!**


End file.
